Awkward
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: Akira and Haruka are spending time together in the teenager's room, but unable to keep up a conversation, making things a bit uncomfortable. A little playful fight close to Akira's bed couldn't make things even more uncomfortable, could it? (Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Akira/Haruka, and Shirogane/Akira and Kou/Haruka later.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Akira x Haruka fanfic and I think it turned out pretty well. ^-^ I wrote this for xFlowersofDarkx because I saw on their profile that they would like to see an Akira x Haruka fanfic. I like that pairing, too, so I figured I would write a story for it. I prefer Shirogane x Akira and Kou x Haruka, but I also think Akira x Haruka is a cute pairing. Two ukes paired up is one thing I love to see. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Akira and Haruka were sitting on Akira's bed together, in an uncomfortable silence, not exactly sure what to do. They had talked about a few things, but couldn't exactly keep a conversation going. Akira cleared his throat and tried again. "So, Haruka, um, how have you been lately?" Haruka fiddled with his fingers in his lap, looking down, and said, "I've been fine." "Oh, that's good." Akira replied. 'Oh my god, this is so awkward. Will Shirogane and Kou-nii come back already?' Akira thought to himself. Akira and Haruka's friends (semes) had been gone for an hour on an errand, leaving the two boys alone together to hang out. 'I normally have no problem talking to Haruka, so why is it hard to now? Maybe it's because I've normally only talked to Haruka with other people around and they add to the conversation.' Haruka quickly glanced up at Akira next to him and said, "I'm sorry that I'm boring you." Akira looked down at the younger boy next to him, a bit surprised. "What? No, not you're not boring me. Why do you think that?" Haruka looked back down at his lap. "Well, we keep just sitting here and not saying anything. Maybe it's best if I go read by myself." Haruka stood up from the bed and Akira got up with him, grabbing Haruka's arm. "Wait, Haruka. Really, you're not boring me." Akira moved to stand in front of the boy, stopping him from leaving the room and still holding onto his arm.<p>

"I swear I'm not bored. It's just-" Akira tried to find the right words. "I guess I'm not used to being alone with you or talking to you with just the two of us." Haruka sighed. "I feel the same way. We should probably get better at being able to have a normal conversation without it being awkward." Akira chuckled a little. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, we'll try it again." The older of the two thought about something to ask Haruka and a thought struck him, causing him to grin. "So, Haruka? How are things with Kou-nii?" The question caused the younger boy to blush faintly and look to the side. "W-why do you ask?" Akira grinned more. "Look, Haruka, I know you have a crush on Kou-nii." Haruka's blush deepened and he tried to avoid Akira's eyes. "You do?" Akira nodded. "It's okay. You don't have to be worried about liking him." Haruka looked back up at Akira, but not quite meeting his eyes. "Yes, I do like him. But, I don't think he likes me back." Akira moved his hand from Haruka's arm, and rested it on the boy's head. "I think he does. Trust me." Haruka smiled slightly and asked, "You like Shirogane, don't you?" Akira blushed and Haruka saw it, making his small smile grow even more. "I knew you liked him." Akira ruffled Haruka's hair playfully. "Okay, enough about that, you sneaky little brat." Haruka giggled and tried to get Akira's hand off his head. "Stop it. You're messing up my hair." Akira laughed and kept ruffling Haruka's hair. "Not until you stop asking me about Shirogane." Haruka backed up, getting close to the bed, still giggling. "Okay, okay! I'll stop, just get your hand off m-" Haruka moved closer and felt the bed hit the back of his legs, making him fall backward. "Aah!" Akira yelled out as he fell onto Haruka. Haruka yelped as he landed on his back on the bed.

Akira groaned, lifting his head up a little, not seeing that his hair was dangling over Haruka's chest and his head very close to the boy's face. "Ow." Haruka said and put his hand on the back of his head, rubbing it. Akira lifted his head up, checking to see if Haruka was okay. "Haruka, are you alri-" Akira was cut off as he came face to face with the younger boy. Both of them blushed cherry red as they realized how close their bodies were. Akira was on top of Haruka, one of his hands accidentally holding onto Haruka's wrist, pinning it on the bed and Haruka's other arm resting submissively next to his head. The situation couldn't have been any more embarrassing than it already was. Akira seemed to be frozen in place and unable to get off of Haruka. 'What do I do?' He thought to himself, staring down at Haruka beneath him, who was also at a loss of what to do. "U-um, Akira. Could you-" Haruka squirmed against Akira's chest, which, for some reason unknown to the older boy, made Akira blush even more madly. Something about Haruka squirming against him, with his cheeks red, sparked a tingle inside Akira. He licked his lips, which had suddenly felt very dry, and tightened his grip on Haruka's wrist. Haruka looked up at Akira with an innocent, confused expression on his face. "Akira?" When he heard his name emerge softly and nervously from Haruka's lips, Akira shivered and, before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and captured Haruka's lips deeply.

Haruka's eyes widened impressively and he squeaked against Akira's mouth. Akira brushed his tongue against Haruka's lips, causing the other boy to gasp loudly, and he slipped his tongue into Haruka's mouth, tasting him. Haruka's blush turned scarlet and he started trembling as Akira's tongue sparred with his. Akira kissed Haruka passionately, trying to get as much of him as he could. Haruka's whimpers and moans were driving Akira crazy and really turning him on. Akira pulled back from the kiss, both boys panting heavily. "A-Akira..." Haruka said, face completely flushed and feeling embarrassed at kissing his friend so intimately. Akira slowly regained his breath, blushing as well. "Haruka." Akira leaned his head back down and started kissing the side of Haruka's neck, running his hands over Haruka's clothed chest. Haruka gasped again and moaned loudly as Akira sucked on his neck, leaving small marks. Akira slid his hands under Haruka's sweater, pinching the boy's nipples. Haruka arched his back against Akira's chest and cried out, making Akira smirk against his neck. He started panting and dug his fingers into Akira's shoulders. Haruka had never been touched like this before. Kou had kissed him once and touched him teasingly, but not like what Akira was doing. Haruka was shivering violently and kept moaning. Akira knew he should stop before he got carried away, but it was hard to do that. Besides, Akira's the uke with Shirogane, so it was fun getting to be dominant once in a while.

Akira kissed Haruka again, while running his hands under Haruka's shirt on his bare chest. Haruka hesitantly ran his fingers through Akira's hair and moaned into the kiss. Akira groaned lightly and blushed at Haruka's adorable noises and kissed the boy harder. Haruka turned his head away to catch his breath and was panting heavily again, along with Akira. "A-Akira, I think we should stop." Akira sighed. "Yeah, we should. Sorry that I got carried away." Haruka, still trying to regain his breath, turned his head back and looked up at Akira. "You don't have to be sorry. I-I really liked it." Haruka said, blushing. Akira smiled and chuckled, running his fingers through Haruka's hair and kissing him softly again. He then wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist and pulled him up into a sitting position. Akira and Haruka leaned back against the pillows, propped up halfway, and Haruka rested his head on Akira's chest. After they got comfortable, Akira said, "I don't know about you, but I think some of my sexual frustration has been relieved." Haruka giggled against Akira's chest. "I think I'm too young to have sexual frustration." Akira laughed. "Yeah, you probably are." Akira rested one of his hands on Haruka's head and his other arm wrapped around Haruka's waist. The younger boy grabbed the blanket on Akira's bed and pulled it over them, snuggling against Akira's chest and shut his eyes. Both of them drifted off to sleep, unaware that Kou and Shirogane had just got back.

Kou walked into Akira's bedroom and squealed. "Shirogane! You have to come see this!" Shirogane came into the room and stared at the sight before them. Akira and Haruka were fast asleep with the blanket covering them and Haruka resting on Akira's chest. "They look so cute together, don't they? Especially my beautiful Haru." Kou said and admired how cute Haruka looked asleep. Shirogane smiled at the two sleeping and looked at Akira. "Akira-kun looks so happy. We should let them sleep." Shirogane grabbed Kou's sleeve, gesturing him to leave the room. "Oh, but I want to stay! I'll watch them until they wake up." Shirogane ignored Kou's request. "I don't think the first thing they want to see when they wake up is you staring at them." Shirogane dragged Kou out of the room, despite the man's complaining and shut the bedroom door letting the two boys sleep in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. ^-^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time, no update! Originally, I planned to keep this story as one chapter, but, thanks to the lovely Starfruit-Kitten's suggestion and giving me inspiration, I decided to add a second chapter. ^_^ It picks up where we left off, with Kou and Shirogane arriving back at the house to find Akira and Haruka sleeping together. I added a little ShiroAki and KouKa, so I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Kou impatiently drummed his fingers on the coffee table where he was sitting, stealing glances at Shirogane across from him ever so often and sighing in boredom. He had been doing this repeatedly for the last ten minutes and Shirogane could feel himself slowly going crazy.<p>

"Can you please try to calm down?" The white-haired Shin begged, shifting his eyes to look at Kou with an irritated expression.

"I could calm down if you let me go see Haru and Aki." Kou stated, smiling at his companion in hopes of getting an approval.

"You know I can't do that." Shirogane remarked and turned away from Kou's gaze, removing his back from the couch and sitting up properly. He adjusted his black hat before continuing, "We need to wait for the boys to wake up themselves, not disturb their peaceful sleeping."

"That's my whole point! I want to see their adorable sleeping faces before they wake up." The Rei said, frowning slightly when Shirogane simply shook his head no in response. Sighing in defeat, Kou absentmindedly looked around the living room. In an instant, the man came up with a cunning idea and a smirk crawled onto his face.

Shirogane wasn't paying attention to Kou until he heard his next question.

"I'm thirsty, so I'm going to grab a drink. Want anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine." The sapphire-eyed beauty should have been suspicious about Kou's intent, but his thoughts were harboring on Akira's serene expression he had while sleeping earlier.

Casually standing, Kou did his best to act normal and moved away from his spot on the floor. He faced his body in the direction of the kitchen before he abruptly spun around, making a dash to Akira's room.

Shirogane shot up off the couch, silently cursing to himself. 'I knew I couldn't trust him.' He had no other choice and ran after Kou, praying he would be able to stop him before he reached the bedroom.

~OoOoOoO~

"Kou, I told you not to-" Shirogane stopped short as he came up behind Kou standing in the doorway.

"Shh. Look at them." Kou stepped aside, insisting that Shirogane take in the view. "Both of them look absolutely adorable, don't they?"

As much as Kou's squealing irritated him, the Shin had to admit how precious Akira and Haruka looked leaning on each other, sleeping comfortably on the bed. Akira had his upper body resting on a few pillows, while his lower body was laying on the bed with Haruka on top of his chest, under the warm blanket.

"Ohh! I want to pinch their cheeks!" Kou shrieked inaudibly, holding his hands on his face and fawning over the pair in admiration. "I wish they would cuddle together like that more often."

"You're right, this is really cute. But, we should go before we wake them." Shirogane said, being the voice of reason, placing a hand on Kou's shoulder and trying to pry him away.

"No, not yet. Just a few more minutes."

"Come on, Kou. You've ogled them enough."

"No, I haven't!"

"Keep your voice down! You'll wake them!"

"You're the one yelling, Shirogane!"

The adults were at each others throats with whispered screaming and didn't notice the two boys stirring in their sleep.

~OoOoOoO~

"Mmm." Akira groaned, blinking his smoky gray eyes open. His eyes tried to focus and he saw a faint, blurry image of black and white by the door. "What is-?"

Haruka heard Akira's mumbled, incoherent question and yawned sleepily. He lifted his head and rubbed at his eyes, blankly looking up at his friend. "Akira, what's wrong?"

The teen had a perplexed expression on his face, still waking up. He kept staring at the doorway and finally got his vision (and thoughts) back, enough to process what he was looking at.

"What in the hell are you idiots doing?"

Kou and Shirogane halted their arguing and turned their heads in the direction of the annoyed tone.

"Akira-kun, you're awake?" Shirogane inquired, feeling a little guilty that he had probably woken up his counterpart.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Why were you and Kou-nii fighting anyway?" Akira apparently wasn't fully awake or his mind not functioning properly because he hadn't flung Haruka off him. His tsundere side obviously wasn't in action yet.

Haruka pushed himself off Akira's chest, sitting beside the elder instead, and repositioned his body to face the door. The graduate pulled the blanket closer to his stomach and curiously asked, "Onii-chan?"

"Hey, Haru." Kou greeted sweetly, waving at the boy. He was secretly in love with Haruka's adorable and partially sleepy behavior at the moment.

"Shirogane, too?" Haruka questioned, feeling like all he could muster up were questions. "When did you guys get back from your errands?"

"Oh, about forty minutes ago." Shirogane replied. "We didn't want to disturb your sleep, so we decided to wait for you to wake up yourselves."

"Wait a minute. You perverts have been sitting there the _whole time_, watching up sleep?" Akira fumed, glaring daggers at Shirogane and Kou accusingly.

"No, no!" Shirogane shook his head rapidly, doing his best to avoid having a tired and pissed Akira mad at him, "We waited in the living room first, but then...well, ask Kou."

"Thanks for putting all the blame on me, Shirogane." Kou sarcastically thanked, chuckling nervously once he met Akira's burning gaze. "We came to watch you two out of compassion, Aki."

"Compassion? You call staring at two adolescent boys like perverted old men compassion?" Akira's intimidating aura continued to become more ominous, almost spreading throughout the entire room and feeling as if it was going to rip Shirogane and Kou to shreds.

"Wait, Akira. I think Onii-chan's trying to say that they were protecting us, in case something bad were to happen." Haruka defended Kou as best he could and also tried to ease Akira's murderous desire. "Right, Onii-chan?"

"Thank you, Haru!" Kou anticipated the comical waterfall of tears to go down his face at Haruka's act of kindness. Haruka sent a small smile Kou's way and blushed faintly.

"Ugh, whatever." The teen wasn't in the mood to hear any sappy, false explanations and he swung his legs off the bed, marching toward Kou and Shirogane. He stood in front of them, glaring at each guy equally. "I'm going to get a drink and you better hope that I'll let this incident slide."

The adults watched Akira's departing back as he passed through the door, disappearing around the corner. They felt like the luckiest sons of bitches right now.

Kou's attention was brought to Haruka when he suddenly noticed the kid beside him. "Haru!"

Haruka yelped in surprise at Kou's abrupt hug, his arms helplessly around the elder's back.

Kou broke the embrace, holding his hands on Haruka's narrow shoulders. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Mm. It was nice." The boy responded, blinking in confusion once the Rei cupped the side of his face."

"Ah, that's great. Now, how about a kiss for Onii-chan?" Kou puckered his lips together, making kissy faces at the youth. "Plea—Oww!"

Shirogane forcefully gripped Kou's multi-pierced ear, tugging him away from innocent Haruka. "Come, Haruka-kun. Why don't you join us in the living room and we can watch a movie?"

"Um...sure." Haruka agreed, his face still burning red from Kou's previous action. He willingly followed behind Shirogane, who was dragging Kou along like a misbehaving child.

~OoOoOoO~

"Akira-kun?"

No response.

"Um, Akira-kun?" He tried again.

Still no response.

"I'm really sorry."

Silence.

"Can you forgive me?"

Silence again. Apparently not.

Shirogane inspected his partner's face closely, pressing right against him. Akira's hardened glare was at nothing in particular, simply showing how infuriated he was. First, he woke up to find two men spying on him sleeping with his younger friend. Secondly, he was in an irritable mood from just waking up. Thirdly, he had an annoying, pouting Shin invading his personal space and touching him.

Akira blocked out Shirogane's talking into his ear and glanced over at the other end of the couch. He saw Haruka sitting a foot away from him and Kou resting his arm on the armrest, while his other arm dangled over Haruka's shoulders. The teen couldn't help from noticing Kou not-so secretly inch closer to the graduate and lift his arm to affectionately pet Haruka's hair, as if he was a kitten.

God, why did his friends have to be ultimate perverts?

"Aki, why don't you try to relax and enjoy the movie? I've heard it's a good one." Kou piped up, the sound of typical horror music playing in the background on the television and a woman's ear-shattering scream.

"I'm not in the mood, Kou-nii." Akira stated, eye twitching at Shirogane's gentle touches over his jean-clad legs.

"How many times do we have to apologize?" The Rei asked, threading his slender fingers through Haruka's hair, which the boy in question didn't seem to have a problem with. "Haru's forgiven us, so can't you be nice and do the same?"

"Why should I be nice after what you guys did? Being peeping toms and staring at us sleep..." Akira grumbled, trailing off.

Shirogane blinked in surprise as he came to a realization. "Hold on," The white-haired man began, drawing the attention of everyone, besides Akira, "I don't think you're actually mad at us, Akira-kun."

"Huh?" Akira finally turned his face to Shirogane and corrected him, "Of course I am, idiot."

Kou's mind seemed to be linked to Shirogane's because he had the same revelation and grinned widely. "No, you're not mad. At least that's not your main reason."

Haruka gazed between Shirogane's surprised expression, Akira's angrily confused expression, and Kou's knowing smile with interest.

"What's my reason then?" The teenage Shin's exaggerated anger faded and was replaced with puzzlement and a bit of worry.

"You're embarrassed." Shirogane and Kou said simultaneously.

Instantly, Akira's face exploded in a deep red blush and he boiled inside with rage. Looks like his long-awaited tsundere attitude kicked in.

"T-That is NOT true!" He disagreed defensively, subconsciously aware that his companions were right on target. He had been mad in the beginning, but, more than anything, he felt majorly embarrassed. His furious mood earlier was all a charade to hide the embarrassment.

His charade wasn't enough to shield it, though.

"Akira, is that really the reason?" Haruka questioned his friend, receiving a tug on his head from Kou.

"It certainly seems to be, Haru." Kou replied, rubbing his hand on top of Haruka's head and looking down at him. He brought his eyes back to Shirogane. "What do you think of this, Shiro?"

Shirogane, still definitely surprised, stared at Akira's blushing face, accompanied by a flustered and possibly upset look. "Akira-kun, is this true?"

Akira shut his eyes and balled his fists. "Alright, fine. It's true. I'm embarrassed. I'm embarrassed by the fact that _you _saw me doing something I would never have considered doing and an incredibly different side of me. A side that I never wanted you to see. There, you know. Happy now?"

For once, even Kou was quiet.

Shirogane couldn't believe the confession his precious Akira had blurted out in front of their friends. He knows Akira so well and that means he knows all of the teen's habits. Akira had never told Shirogane he loved him or cared for him, but the elder knew he did. It was shown through his actions, rather than his words. To hear Akira admit he was embarrassed, to Kou and Haruka as well, was like being among a different person.

However, at the same time, Shirogane's heart swelled. It almost made him want to cry from witnessing Akira be open, as Shirogane had hoped would happen one day.

"That is...absolutely wonderful."

The other three immediately looked at the beautiful, starstruck Shin. Akira chose to speak up.

"What?" He inquired simply.

"I think it's wonderful that you're embarrassed, Akira-kun." Shirogane's gloved hand wrapped around the back of Akira's slim neck and he leaned in close to the boy's ear. "I love you."

The words resonated in Akira's mind and heart, leaving him frozen momentarily. He couldn't count how times Shirogane had said "I love you" and he always overlooked it. But, this wasn't the same.

The way the elder's eyes shimmered, love and endearment reflecting in the depths of his sapphire orbs. The way he smiled. The way his large hands ghosted over his heated skin. It caused Akira's heart to beat wildly and understand the overwhelming amount of love Shirogane held for him, one single being.

Shirogane pulled back slowly, placing a feather light kiss on Akira's cheek as he did so. He met the younger's large, gray eyes and unwavering gaze.

"Shirogane..." Akira was only able to muster up the man's name, but it said what he wanted to say.

Shirogane and Akira heard sniffling at the opposite side of the couch and turned to observe what was going on.

"How touching." Kou sniffed, holding a tissue up to his nose and clinging onto Haruka, who was lightly covering his own mouth and watching in admiration.

"That was beautiful." Haruka said, not over-dramatic like Kou, yet he appeared genuinely moved and happy for Shirogane and Akira.

"Thank you." Shirogane chuckled sweetly, amused by Kou crying and him hugging Haruka. "They're happy for us, Akira-kun." He brushed a strand of hair out of Akira's eyes lovingly.

"Oh, shut up." Akira shied away from Shirogane's gesture and sunk into the couch, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Let's finish this crappy movie."

The scruffy-haired adolescent reverted back to his old nature, not that Shirogane was complaining. He enjoyed everything about Akira, irritability and all.

"Damn, guys. You're too mushy together, don't ever do that again." Kou whined, tossing his tissue over the side of the couch.

"Do you have the right to criticize us, when you're constantly lovey-dovey with Haruka-kun?" Shirogane counter-attacked, accusing Kou of being just as big a sap as he is.

"Well, I suppose you've got me there." The Rei had to give his companion credit for that. The accusation gave Kou the urge to pay special attention to Haruka. Gripping the eleven-year-old's chin, Kou made Haruka face him and he bent down. He planted a soft kiss on Haruka's mouth, abruptly twisting the whole happy aura among the group around.

Haruka's eyes grew to the size of saucers and a full-blown blush stained his small face, Shirogane uttered an "Oh, my", and Akira went pale.

Kou pulled back and released Haruka's chin, licking his lips while smirking. "You taste delicious."

The tomato-faced youth blushed further, his face smoldering. Akira reached his arm over Haruka to punch Kou when Shirogane held him back.

"Kou-nii, you dirty bastard!" Akira screamed, still in maddened shock.

"What's the big deal? It was just a kiss and I've kissed him in the past." Kou shrugged, grinning triumphantly. "It's not as if I took Haru's virginity."

What Kou blatantly said had Akira gaping, Haruka choking on his spit, and Shirogane facepalming, knowing that Kou was flat-out asking to be beaten senseless.

"Unless, Haru would be alright with that." The mischievous man continued, seductively trailing his fingertips across the boy's throat and a twinkle in his eyes.

"U-Uh...I'm..." Haruka failed to come up with a logical response, hypnotized by Kou's intent stare and feeling extremely hot, due to the huge blush traveling throughout his body.

"That does it! You goddamn pervert!" Akira charged at Kou again, not prevailing because Shirogane pinned him against the couch's back.

"Akira-kun, please calm down!" Shirogane pleaded desperately.

"Let me go, Shirogane! This is my fight with Kou-nii, it doesn't concern you!"

"Yes, it does! I love you!"

"Gyaah! Don't say that!"

"But, I do! I love you so much~"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Kou and Haruka couldn't tear their gazes away from the literal lover's quarrel.

"They truly are meant to be, aren't they?" Haruka questioned with a pleasant smile, feeling Kou entwine their fingers together.

"Absolutely." Kou replied and kissed Haruka's head.

And so, the struggle waged on between Shirogane and Akira. Both Kou and Haruka knew it was only a matter of time before the pair became a dysfunctional, happy couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira went a little "Aya-ish" at the end. XD I apologize if the ending seems weird at all. I finished this yesterday and it was the best I could come up with. Still, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and I enjoyed writing the final chapter. c:<strong>

**I love the concept of Shirogane x Akira and Kou x Haruka in one story, since they're my two favorite pairings from MF, which is why I wish more people wrote fanfics with them interacting. Although, I don't mind if I'm the one that has to write more ShiroAki-KouKa stories and I even have a few planned. :D Okay, I'll stop ranting.  
><strong>

**Feedback is always greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and Happy (late) Halloween! Ciao.  
><strong>


End file.
